Arkham Poems: Volume 1
by Dr.Victor Freeze
Summary: These are the poems from the minds of Arkhams most dangerous criminals! Batman locking them away has left them with enough free time to vent their issues into art. (Rated T for:Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes. )


**I Pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. J: A Sestina Poem by Harley Quinn**

Oooo that clowny face of his , that handsome handsome face.

Do i ever love to kiss him...though i only get his cheek because he pushes me away.

Oh that Mr. J he is my whole world and i would do anything for him even... die.

I remember the first time we shot someone together it was the greatest.

It 's always a blast when we try to catch that awful ,cruel, meany of a Batman.

One of these days Bats will be gone and everyone who ever crossed Mr. J will pay.

I always imagine our perfect wedding Mr. J and I, so grand it wouldn't matter what i'd have to pay.

But so many times... so many times my Mr. J gets locked away and i always miss his face.

The one man i blame soooo much of this on , he always hurts Mr. J too! The Batman.

Batman always takes Mr J. away and Mr J. spends so much time on him...wish he'd go away.

When i get my hands on the Bat and i break his scrawny neck Mr. J. will treat me like I'm the greatest.

That Bat i will always hate...and be jelous... sometimes Mr J. care s for him more than me eve if i die.

I wonder ... for everything i do for him... does he really love me? mabey for him to love me... the Bat has to die.

What will it take? how can i kill him? what will make Mr J. smile at me? What price must i pay?

The only time he laughs is when he hurts someone... even me, i wish he thought of me the greatest.

There are times where i mess up and Mr. J... well Mr. J would hit me right in the face.

I probably needed it though... sometimes i wish that Bats would just lock me away.

But it won't HAPPEN! because Mr J. always has a plan and one day were gonna kill ourselves a Batman.

I always hear people call Mr. J "The Joker" but they should take him more serious and help kill Batman!

Mean, Meany, Mean heads that is all those bad cops are! this city is so mean to me and Mr. J they want us to die.

One day will get rid of that big Bat bulley and we live happy and far far away.

One of the biggest bullies is that Commisioner Gordon... gotta make him pay.

But back to Batsy watsy , I should suprise Mr. J with his mask... or better yet his face!

That present would be the absolute GREATEST!

But back to Mr. J! isn't he the greatest.

I get so wound up on the Batman.

I knew from day one he was special when he had his first apoinment with me, the look on his face.

From the start i could tell he was misunderstood and he ment for no one to die.

He was just a lost soul with no one to talk to, poor baby, even if i did charge i wouldn't make him pay.

It's funny though without the Bat i wouldn't have met my love... maybe it was best he was sent away.

That Mr. J , right when i helped him escape he said he would simply steal my heart away.

We would run away he said, our time would be the greatest.

He promised anything i wanted , i could point and he would pay!

Oh that Mr. J when we get married maybe we will invite The Batman.

I want that ring on my finger and walk by his side till the day i die.

Our lips will lock and for once while he looks at me i will see a smile on his face.

Forever and ever i will always smile to his face, no matter how far away.

Anyone who tries to take Mr. J will die! maybe a kill for our honeymoon will be the greatest.

Maybe we are destined to always lose to Batman. It brought us together for love it's the price i pay.

**I Brought Down The Crime World: A Blank Verse Poem By Joe Chill**

Bam, Bam... Bam echo after echo.

I remember like it was yesterday.

Finger on the trigga, shakin in my boots.

Look of fear in that familys eyes... feel of fear in my heart.

Brought em down.

Husband, Wife, Kid, no names.

They were just a wallet and a necklace!

Shouldve just gave me the money!

He reached for it so i paniced, BAM!

Brought em down.

Im a theif not a killer

But i was gonna eat that night.

I see the kid on his knees crying.

I wanna feel bad, but can't show weakness.

Brought em down.

Took a minute to stare... realize who i just killed.

I just killed me the Waynes!

Why would they fight? They got plenty of money!

Oh man the boys are gonna be proud.

Brought em down.

Now no one can interupt Mr. Falconeys plans.

I've been living on scaps but not no more!

I'll never forget that kids face.

Wouldnt be the last time i seens it eitha.

Brought em down.

Bout 20 year later, they say that a Bat is flying around.

Pshh all myth right? Wrong,boy was i ever.

Not only is there a Bat, i'm still at the bottom!

Time to take some cash!

Brought em down.

Gun pointed at the husband, shadow hovers above me.

Pointed ears, wings... truley fear itself.

I shoot but it does nothing.

He beats my face over in over again.

Brought em down.

Woke up dangling from a roof, he brings his face to mine.

Mask off , he is just a man.

But he was a boy... i knew i would never forget that face.

He reminds me what i did.

Brought em down.

He could snap me like a twig and drop me.

But he dosen't, he takes me to jail instead.

I could tell everyone... but he'd kill me...the boys would kill me.

Somehows i brought Gotham City The Batman... Whos taking down the crime world.

Brought em down.

**Let Me Free You: A Villanelle Poem By Victor Zsasz**

You are an empty vessle now let me free you.

Breathing on earth is a waste... you are in fact a waste.

Really you have no reason for being here.

Aproach me like useless trash that i am and my knife in you will appear.

We all are souless creatures, no meaning, no importance, come to me i will ensure you are erased.

You are an empty vessle now let me free you.

I have saved a spot on my skin just for you,once my blade violates you the scar on me will premier.

Once i was on top of the world and it was taken from me but in your tears i will baste.

Really you have no reason for being here.

Once i finally slaughter The Batman i will have my greatest scar of all and be the new face fear.

These cuts on my body shows all the garabage i've taken out but i will never feel embrace.

You are an empty vessle now let me free you.

These zombies, these robots, wander aimlessing hiding from the truth, pointless cog in a fake gear.

143 of these zombies are apart of me , The Bat will be 144, he should stop avoiding it take it as grace.

Really you have no reason for being here.

I tried to take myself out once, the rest of the zombies wouldnt allow it, no one would've shed a tear.

Perhaps a hundred more marks are needed maybe a one-thousand for the robots to realize no one is a true face.

Really you have no reason for being here.

You are an empty Vessle now let me free you.

**Love Me To The Grave: A Lantern Poem by Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley AKA: Poison Ivy**

Lust

Who i am

They all wish for one

Kiss.

Body

Above all else

All eyes gaze upon it truley

Blinded.

Eyes

No escaping them

Green as mothernature, power of

God.

Resist

Something you can't

Nothing is more desired than

I.

Lips

Desire a kiss

Just one final kiss with...

Batman

Soon

Your lust will

Eventually send you to the

Grave.

**A Cold Cold Heart: A Tritina Poem by Dr. Victor freeze**

My soul remains a blizzard and a hollow icy cave still is my Heart.

Nora my love is my entire life, unlike mine a soul as gentle as Snow.

Without her i am nothing as fictional as Jack Fost... But left with a Vengeance.

With all i have turned to my icy fate is my mission as evil as what Batman fights with such Vengeance?

He is all that stands between me and my frozen bride he will fight valiently and with all of his Heart.

But if it is The Batmans life or Nora Fries' life , i without thought will burrey him in the Snow.

Will she see evil? will she see that Victor and Freeze are alike? or will our love be burried heart deep into the snow.

Without her i cry tears that turn only into icy pain, reminder that my love is Vegeance.

Even with her return and warm touch i still will remain a cold cold Heart.

My heart locked in a icy tomb, my mission to save nora as clear as snow...My love will deafeat batamans Vengeance.


End file.
